1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering device, and more particularly to a filtering device for aquariums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical filtering device for aquariums is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,951 to Tominaga, in this patent, water is filtered and forced to flow to the bottom portion of the aquarium, and tends to flow upward through the gravels. Obviously, the impurities and wastes deposited on the gravels will be forced to move upward into the water contained in the aquarium, such that the water will be contaminated. In addition, the parts can not be easily disassembled, such that the parts can not be easily cleaned or replaced.
Another type of filtering device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,093 to Willinger. In this patent, the contaminated water is drawn into the filtration compartment by upward flowing air; however, actually, the contaminated water can not be effectively drawn by the upward flowing air. In addition, the parts can not be easily disassembled, such that the parts can not be easily cleaned or replaced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filtering devices for aquariums.